Journal of A Hauntica In A Half
by BlakeHauntica
Summary: Blake Mills is an average human. That's what he wants to be. A normal teenager. His wish can not be granted because now he will have to live his life as a Hauntica. He will be trained, taught, and live the ways of the Hauntica.


Journal of A Hauntica In a Half

Names of the following people and places have all been given fake identities similar to real ones but not the same of the reality. I have done this to you readers to keep us, and you from harm.

Chapter I: A New Day for A New Me

Run. Get away. Don't stop, keep going. This was the only thing going through my head. I was being chased,by who knows what. "You can't run forever Blake Mills. Death is a part of your destiny." An evil shadow laughed in a woman's voice. "Oh yeah, well I don't think my destiny is too die at your hands." I shouted back. It's starting to get harder to breathe from yelling. Deeper breaths, slower steps. Right now speed and oxygen is the only thing keeping me alive. Sweat is running down my neck and face. He's right, I can't keep running forever, but then I don't have too. The trail I follow ends at a high narrow cliff. I dig my feet to the ground into a stop, making me face the left of the cliff with it to my right, and the trail to my left. I turn and watch the shadow fly closer. Purple hair hid this villains sinister face. Her hands were turned into a fist stretched in front of her. I turn and run up the cliff, getting to where the tip starts to crumble and turn to face this evil.  
>"As I said before, your destiny only speaks of your death. Which shall be made by moi." She spoke. Step by step forward, she pushes me closer to the edge. "Any last desire before your torture begines?<br>I start to grind my teeth in frustration. Clouds start to thunder and wind begins to pick up. Even though I feel no energy, I ball my hands into an upside down fist and make it look like I'm ready for a fight. By the look on her face I can tell she sees through my bluff. I hold my ground and stare into her eyes. They are so ice cold blue, but in a dark way. So dark they're almost purple. A smile appears on her face, but her fangs are so jagged the top ones go over the bottom ones. She starts to snicker, but every second she laughs a more maniacal one takes its place. Soon the laughter comes to an end and the eye show down returns. "Well you certainly can put up a chase, ever for a new Born. Still, I always did like hunting for my prey. It brings up a bigger thrill than just standing there like your brain dead. Oh well, I'm going to enjoy feasting on your blood. Maybe i'll save it and eat it on special occasions." Of course my crazy brain decided to go with the only option I had, which was also very dangerous. I turned and ran towards the edge of the cliff. I didn't think, nor did I stop. As soon as I reached the cliffs peak, I dived forward and took a straight arrow down to land.  
>"Blake!" I heard a woman shout in the distance. "Blake! Blake!"<p>

"Blake get up, your gonna miss your last day of school." My mom shouted from the bottom of the steps. Waking me from what was either a nightmare or a normal dream. To tell her I'm up I just moan real loudly from being tired. I hate getting up at six o'clock in the morning. every day from Monday through Friday I have to wake up. I force my body to toss of the blankets to the center of the bed and find my headphone wrapped around my neck but not tight. I untangle them and get my feet to touch the floor and sit up. Not to get myself dizzy, I slowly get up and walk down the stairs in my room. My room is the whole second floor. Once I switch from the wooden stair case to the carpet floor, I turn left and walk towards the couch. Just a few more steps and I can lay back down. Once I reach the couch I just fall over and wrap a new blanket around me. I keep my eye on the door and watch my mom dressed in her boyfriends sweet pants and hood on with her brownish redish hair wrapped around her face and her bangs just going over her eyes but are easily see through. On the floor she puts a glass full of water and a plate with four slices of french toast in front of me. I sit up and avoid eating the hard crust and drink half the glass of water. I get back up and put my dishes in the sink.

"Couch. Get to the couch." I say in my head. I walk to the couch and wipe away the crumbs. Once again I do a repeat and fall into the blanket. This time I fall back asleep.

"Blake, get up we have five minutes." My mom says waking me up. Every morning she wakes me up five 'till seven so I can get ready to go. I make another moan, too tired to talk. I get off the couch and start waving my way to use the bathroom. After washing them I open the medicine cabinet and pull a big strand of floss and clean between my teeth. Than I rinse my tooth brush under hot water and cover it in Colgate Toothpaste. When my teeth feel clean and my breath does not smell to me, I walk back into my room and sit on my bed across from my dresser. Wearing a clean shirt I open the bottom drawer and pull out a pair of jeans with many rips but not necessarily holes. I get back up and drop my pajamas and switch into the jeans. Getting dizzy, I walk back downstairs with dark vision. At the bottom of the steps are an un matching pair of socks that I decide to put on. Right across from the steps is our coat and shoe closet. My black New balances are in there, so I open the door and find them. To put these on I have to untie and retie them when I put them on. I walk into the dining room and take my black water proof jacket and walk into the kitchen. I leave the backpack in the corner but grab the books I need to take with me. Than mom and I walk into her car with our puppy sheltie Max, and start heading to school.  
>Today is a quiet day between mom and I. Today is the day of Adoption. This is not a child adoption. Adoption for schools is when one school will be selected and certain students are chosen, no matter which grade, are transfered to Fraternity and Sorority houses made for high schoolers in their state. I'm only a freshman and got a letter i'll be picked but I have to act schocked. I just made my friends this year and I have to leave them in the middle of the year. I'm gonna miss them so I told them what will happen. I have to return all my books to their teachers and wait in my homeroom. Its only an hour day since we got chosen. After the assembly is over we all agreed to gather up and say our farewells. My Junior Leader and friend Stacie got picked. She was a leader in one of many groups for Freshman called Link Crue. My other friend who is a Junior, Katey was also picked. I don't know who else was picked.<br>As for my mom and I, over the weekend she had all my family gather up to say farewell until Winter Break. Since it's the middle of the ear we have to do an all around to keep getting good grades. While I'm at school, mom is going to pack me everything I need while I'm at school in a duffel bag. Her, her boyfriend, and his kids are gonna come by after the assembly to bring me my things and say our long, but temporary goodbyes.  
>Although it is normally quiet in the car ride, it was especially quiet. Enough to feel the sadness. Once there, mom looked ad me, smiled, and drove home. As she drove out I nodded back and with a smile. As I made my way to the door, I felt water splash from my shoes. It was in the middle of April, so there was still a bit of rain here and there. Once In, I walked into B hallway. I always get into school an hour early to either do homework or to hang out. Today I have to go and deliver all of my books. I got promised in the letter I will have all of the same classes I do now, but either will be learning something new or something old. Once I reached my locker I twisted the combination lock until it opened. I placed my current books down and pulled out the rest. I yanked out every separate sheet or paper and placed each book on top of the other. Now there was a stack of five books, all in order or my classes. Algebra 1 on top, French 1 below, English 9 in the middle, Science 9 underneath, and Economics on the bottom. I have six classes but my first class was PE. No books but a gym locker I need to stop by and later on put in my bag. As I lean over and lift up my books, I hear a voice I know i'll miss.<p>

"Need some help with those?" I turn and find Vallery. I've had a crush on her before, but she admitted she didn't like me that way.

"Yeah, take the bottom two." Guessing that she saw the bottom two were the least heavy, she picked up the two on top which were the heaviest other than English. I smiled at her."You don't need to carry those two, their a bit heavy.

"I'll be fine." She replied. "So why are you taking all your books out?"  
>My smile quickly turned into a frown. "Whoops, I thought I told you. You know the assembly we're going to have today?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Well, I'm going to be one of the ones leaving. I got the letter last week." I then trn and show it's in my back pocket. I never really cared about embarrassment like that. I thought it was funny when I embarrassed myself.<br>"Oh no" She said, her smile disappearing from her face. "Well, you better come say goodbye to me afterwards."  
>"All of my friends are meeting me after the assembly anyways. Ask Danny where to meet, he's gonna be there."<br>"Oh, okay." The smile never returned.  
>After we deliver each book to each teacher, they are all aware of my leave, so they told me how they thought of me. Some good student, some large day dreamer, and one good kid. There was still ten minutes left of class so I told Vallery I would see her after school and I wanted to see my best friend since he has a job and I wouldn't get to see him. He never does finish his homework so he hangs out in the cafeteria.<p>

"Hey." I said sitting next to Steven.  
>"Sup." He replied. "Are you seriously going to that school?"<br>I nodded back for a reply. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the letter. "I have no clue why I have to go, but it will look good on college. I'm going to miss everyone." I stared into the paper. "I returned all of my books already. I cleaned out the papers and folder yesterday because I didn't have any homework. You sure you can't stop bye?" I wish he could. He was the only one I could talk to and be normal around all year.  
>"Yeah, I might even get picked up since today ends so early."<br>"Oh, alright." The bell said there was only two minutes until it was time for homeroom, then soon after that was the assembly. "Well, I got to go." We both got up at the same time. We shook hands and embraced each other in a guy hug. Than he left.  
>I took a deep breath and started to turn. After a few steps my friend Heather walked up to me.<br>"So, are you ready?"  
>"Yeah I guess."<br>"It's going to suck leaving. I know so many people here, I even broke up with Kevin last night."  
>"I'm sorry to hear." Heather was my first friend that I could tell I would see alot. We met on the first day. We walked the same way home.<br>"Yeah, oh well, when you join a Sorority the Seniors are alot more fun." She said then gave me a joking look. She was always the dirty weird type but what ever, I can be when I make jokes.  
>"Come on, let's get to homeroom." Than we started to our class up stairs by the cafeteria.<p>

"Okay. Some of you may or may not no why today is so short. In fact, I don't even no why it's only an hour. Some of you have something they're supposed to give me though." That's when Heather, some girl in our class, and I stood up and handed our letters to the teacher. "Okay, since you three have your letter I now have to give you these." Our teacher said, giving each of us a sticky note. They were all the same except our names was on each of ours. The notes read; "Blake Mills Back Stage Auditorium - Paquette". He gave us a ticket to the back stage of the auditorium. " When they call you guys over the announcement's you are free to go down there. You will have to show who ever is letting you three in those notes so don't lose them. I don't know how in the world you could since there's only about five minutes until your called down." The teacher than looked back at his computer, and we left to go back to our seats.

Heather and I talked to our friend Mitchell for the time being until the speakers announced our call. "Would the following students who have been told to come down to the back stage please leave." Than the three of us walked down there with out a word. Of course were all thinking the same thing. Why were we chosen? Not many people were heading down to the back stage. I saw two kids I know but am not friends with. When we finally made our way to the back stage, I counted a total of twelve kids. Stacey and Katie were there, talking with one of their Junior friends. I also saw Kevin Marc, who is also in my PE class, Eric Smith, a French student, and Sarah Ballad. Oh no, I don't think Vallery knew Sarah was going to be here, she would have mentioned it. Sarah is valley's best friend. I had a few classes with her last semester, we got along great. I liked her before I liked Bailey, but at the time I was dating some one else, who I still feel upset about leaving. Although I had many problems dating her, she made me more happy when ever we talked. Not to mention she was my first major girlfriend. A lot in common, but a lot more opposite. I guess the saying Opposites Attract is a complete lie. Sarah was just leaning against a pole, looking cool but not knowing anyone here. Heather knows every one because she dated a senior, so she went to talk with some one else real fast. I walked over to Sarah, seeing what she's been up to.  
>"Hi Sarah. You got picked too I see."<br>"Hey Blake. Yeah, not many kids I know. The ones I do know are talking with other people." I could here her Ipod being played, pretty loud too. She only had to ear bud in so I can see why. Every night I play mine until I fall asleep with the one in the ear facing up. "So any idea why were here? I mean, why we were chosen." I ask her hoping an answer will show.  
>"No." She replies giving a flip of her blond hair. I totally forgot why I started to like her. She's cute in so many ways. Not to mention we get along great. Until after I told her I liked her it was only every now and then we would talk. I got over her quick, but I came from a school i've been in for three years and I miss all my friends. She's moving anyways, not any more after this. I don't want to lose any more friends I already have.<br>"So, you going to miss anyone?" I ask. I see her talking to people everyday so that's a pretty stupid question.  
>"Although I hate this school so much, I am going to miss my best friends."<br>"I know what you mean. Steven, Alexis, Brandon, Andrew, too many to miss." I rant off getting a little sad. "I know, Vallery, Des, Stephanie and Sandra."  
>A silence happened, having the same thing running through our heads. Saying our mental goodbyes to our friends, our family. Than the assembly was ready to begin. The assistant principle came out and told us to get in a last name alphabetical ordered line. Sarah was four people in front of me, Heather was two people behind me, last. My last name is in the middle of the alphabet, so I'm always in the middle, but this time I was close to the end. At eight o'clock, the assembly started. The assistant principle was thanking everyone explaining that everyone has been doing a good job in the school year. Then, the real business came down. "Now for the reason all of us are here today. As you know, there is a school that goes around and 'Adopts' students for some reason and accepts them into their high school Fraternity slash Sorority school. Twelve of our students have luckily been chosen to go to such a school. I will begin reading out the twelve names. Maxwell Albatross, Alan Alson. . ." He continued on with names. Stacie was the fifth one called out. Sarah came after her. The other four kids must have been Sophomore or up because I never met them. Next they called my name. "Blake Mills." I walked out and stood next to who came before me. I didn't notice behind me was Katie until they called her name. I didn't pay attention. Finally they ended the line with Heather.<p>

"These students has either been her a year or more. Even so, we are all going to miss at least one of them. Now we will give each of these students to talk to all of you and make their goodbyes." He left the microphone and stood on the side. As I looked at everyone take a step closer, some people cried, some looked proud. How did I look? Sad, scared, alone? I felt all of the above, but what I felt most, courage. I had to take this courage and get through with this. I listened to Sarah's and Katie's speech, totally unprepared but sad. Yet they held their ground and didn't cry. Soon it was my turn.

I walked up and took my place at the pedestal. I leaned close to the microphone and tried not to look but knew I had to look into these classes faces. I didn't know how to start it off, but I let the words just start to flow. "Although I am the only one in my grade from my old school, friends are not hard to make. What is hard is finding friends who will treat you right. At my old school, I knew everyone, I wasn't popular, but I was known for my longer hair." People laughed and somehow a picture of me and my friends from my old school was on the monitor. My hair went past my armpits. I cut it though so now it's only face length. "I miss everyone of them. I didn't make as many friends here, but I met ones who I can proudly say are my family. They've been there for me, they knew how to make me happy, which was not easy to do. My friends are whats most precious to me. " I stopped to take a deep quivering breath. "Normally my head is looking down. thinking of how to deal with life. Now will be a hard thing to deal with. But I know, my family here in Allen Park will never be forgotten. Good and bad was brought to me. My friends are the good, and this is probably the worst. So I hope My family does not forget about me, because one day I will be back to see them again. Today is a day of goodbye, which I will not take part of. I will see my friends again, so there is no need to say a goodbye. My family will always be with me forever. I love them all." I had no more to say. Need no more to say. I walked away from the pedestal and took my spot back in life. I made a sniffle walking but held it. I cleared my thoughts and gave a proud smile. Then after my thoughts were clear, I heard something amazing. Clapping, people were clapping. Why, the assembly is not over yet. As I focused on the crowd, I saw my family. Not all together but I started darting my eyes across the room. They could see my gaze. Alexis made a heart and a smile. Steven gave me a smile. Brandon gave a thumbs up. More and more signs. Soon the assembly was over. Now all that was left was to meet my friends and leave.

After the assembly ended, I walked to where I'm meeting everyone. Under the bleachers of the football field. I had an hour to say my final goodbyes the letter stated, so I had time. I told mom to make sure to drive back there to pick me up. When I got there. I learned how big my family really was. Alexis Brandon, Hannah, Erin, Andrew, Nick, Josh, everybody. We all agreed not to speak, unless something was needed to be said. The guys gave me a good tight handshake, the girls would give me a hug. I said my goodbye to everyone I need. Everyone but Vallery. She probably went to say goodbye to Sarah. Before I left, I had to say something.  
>"You guys being here, this means alot. Like I said, were family. Brother and sisters. We always had each others back. You've all been the best. I'm going to miss you all so much." As I looked around, people were even smiling, or crying.<br>"So much for our bromance." Alexis said.  
>"Im surprised I even came here." Hanna announced.<br>"You know you love me Hannah." I say with a joke.  
>"That's Courtney to you." She said with a smile. For some reason I always call her Courtney. I'm not sure why.<br>"Keep in touch with us on line." Andrew said. I could tell he knew I would.  
>"Group hug." Josh said. Then everyone didn't care and we all hugged each other.<br>Then a loud car horn was blasted. I turned and saw my mom standing there with my duffle bag. I looked back at everyone, and they all mouth the same word. Goodbye. I nodded back at everyone and gave them a thumbs up. Then started to walk away until I heard my name.  
>"Blake!" Vallery called running towards me.<br>I stood there and stared, smiling I get to see her before I go.  
>Once she caught up, she started taking deep fast breaths. "What about me." She said smiling. I pulled her in and gave her a warm hug. It feels good hugging someone you like. But then I had go. I looked at her one more time. "Don't worry, we still have Facebook."<p>

I smile and nodded. Finally I walked off into the cars backseat, taking one more look at my friends as I drove away. "Time to change for the better." I said, knowing I most likely will never see them for a long time.

Again no one spoke. This time moms boyfriend was in the time though the radio was on. The school was in Alanson Michigan, only a few hours from my home. It was going to be a long ride, and I didn't sleep well last night. This is probably a good time to get some sleep. So I laid down with my legs on the drivers side and my head behind the passenger. I slept on my bag, which was uncomfortable. Some how I was still able to get to sleep. When I wake up, Blake mills will be new.


End file.
